


Look After You

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Zayn, M/M, mostly fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When paparazzi are too rough with Niall this one time at an airport, Zayn gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine we were all pretty pissed after what happened at LAX. There was a lot of ziall there too, though, so this kind of just happened. I hope you like it. (My first ziall fic btw!)

 

They step out into the airport and - as expected - all hell breaks loose. It's worse this time though, Zayn thinks. It's not so much the fans if he can really judge from where he's squeezed in between Harry, Liam and some fans. This time, it's mainly the paps creating a stir, they're yelling at them and are quite aggressively trying to get good pictures. Zayn sees them pushing young girls away and starts to panic. He hasn't seen Niall in a while. Where is Niall?

Security are trying to get them to their cars quickly, but it's difficult. Zayn feels like he's stuck and he still hasn't found Niall.

A pap right next to him hits a girl with his camera. The girl says "Ow" and looks at Zayn who looks back at her, getting angrier with every second.

"Watch out!" he yells at the pap and shoves the really big and heavy camera away.

The man yells something back and Zayn is pretty sure he hears the word "fag" but before he can react in any way, he's being pushed the other way.

And there's Niall. Finally, he can see Niall.

He has almost reached his boyfriend when Niall suddenly disappears again. It takes Zayn a second to realize what just happened, that the fucking pap just dragged Niall to the floor.

As soon as he does realize though, he's absolutely fuming. He reaches the place where Niall is just getting up again, with the help of one of their security guys and a few worried fans.

He wants to hit the pap, there's nothing he'd rather do right now.

What was that asshole thinking, just dragging a young boy to the floor?? And especially Niall with his knee and claustrophobia?

He goes for the pap, ready to hit him - and hard, because he wants to hurt the fucker - but the security guard stops him, giving him a warning look. Zayn tries to calm down because deep down he knows he shouldn't risk hitting someone with a camera. It doesn't change anything about how angry he is though.

He tries to get close to Niall and manages to ask him: "Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry, Zayn" Niall replies and Zayn can read his eyes that say so much more.

He stays close to Niall the whole time afterwards, wanting nothing more than to take the blonde into his arms and shelter him from the world. But he can't.

They reach the outside and Zayn yells at some more paps to leave them alone, even flicks the finger at one, at least some sort of satisfaction.

Zayn isn't in the same car as Niall - they usually aren't, since someone once got a picture of them holding hands inside of a car.

Harry and Liam share this car with him and they seem just as furious as him but still try to calm him down during the whole drive.

When they arrive at the hotel, Zayn goes straight up to the room Niall is staying in.

He knocks on the door. "Ni?" he asks quietly. "Can I come in?"

The door is flung open and there's Niall, a slightly wild look in his eyes.

Zayn doesn't hesitate, he steps into the room, closes the door and takes Niall in his arms.

He hugs the smaller boy tightly and Niall holds on to him just as tight.

"Shh" Zayn says. "We're safe now."

"It actually was alright until that guy dragged me to the floor" Niall says into Zayns shoulder. "That was scary."

"I know. It was scary for me too." He kisses his boyfriends’ temple.

"I saw. You wanted to punch him."

"Very much."

"It's good you didn't though. Imagine the press after that."

"I still would've done it for you."

Niall leans back just enough to look into Zayn's face. "I know you would."

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, okay? It just can't. I won't accept it."

Niall laughs. "You can't promise something like that, Z."

"Well I do promise. They're not allowed to touch you. There must be some law against it."

"Let's not make a big deal of it, okay?"

"Ni, I can't not make a big deal of it! I'm so fucking angry, I could've killed that asshole!"

"I must admit you're very hot when you're angry though. Twitter thinks so too."

Zayn grins. "Do you, now?"

Niall smiles at him, softer again. "And I'm glad I've got you to look out for me."

"I'll always look out for you, Niall."

He leans down and presses his lips to the corner of Niall's mouth in a soft kiss.

"I love you so fucking much, you know that?"

"I love you, too. And now kiss me properly, you dick."

Zayn laughs. "At your command, babe."

 


End file.
